Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a magnetic fastener which allows an existing shirt to be retrofitted for ease of use by those with diminished motor abilities in the hands caused by severe arthritis, stroke, Parkinson's disease, or other condition.
People with diminished motor abilities in the hands due to stroke, Parkinson's disease, or other condition, often lose their ability to button a shirt, vest or jacket. An object of the invention is to a provide magnetic button system that can be fitted over existing buttons on a garment, so that a user may fasten and unfasten the buttons, without requiring significant manual dexterity and without requiring repurposing of the garment.
Description of the Prior Art
Use of magnetic closures is widespread in the garment industry. U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2014/0130228, for example, describes a shirt or vest with magnets embedded in the plackets of the garment. Button covers are known, which may use magnets to attach ornamentation to a button, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publications US 2015/0250269 and US 2011/0277502, for example Magnetic cufflink closures for conventional French cuff shirts are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,483,031 and 4,528,726, and in U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0154576. U.S. Pat. No. 8,667,650 describes magnetic cufflinks adapted for use with button cuffs.
There remains a need in the art for a magnetic button system that is relatively easy to install on a variety of existing garments with buttons, including shirt fronts and vests, which can be detached and installed on different items of clothing, and which affords persons with diminished motor ability the freedom to retrofit a wardrobe so that they can dress themselves.